Memories
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Ahora que te has ido, no me queda nada más que recuerdos... Maravillos momentos que atesoro y que tendré presente conmigo en todo momento, hasta el día en que volvamos a estar juntos. Para siempre. HG, Song fic, One Shot


**Memories**

**One-shot, Song-fic

* * *

**

_Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas incesantes; su brazo derecho, sangraba; el dolor, tanto en su cabeza como en el resto de su cuerpo, no paraba, todo lo contrario, a cada minuto, más intenso era aquello. Y, a pesar de todo esto, ella seguía corriendo, desesperada, completamente fuera de sí. Su único objetivo, era llegar a donde estaba él. Quería ayudarlo, quería hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que él saliera lo menos herido posible de aquella batalla, que sabía, era la final, la definitiva… en la que la suerte de todos, se decidiría._

_El aliento le faltaba, a tal grado, de que el costado comenzaba a sumarse al dolor que ya experimentaba. Más, siguió, dispuesta a encontrarlo. Y fue, justo ahí cuando sintió que ya no iba a poder dar un paso más, cuando lo vio correr hacia ella. Su aspecto, no estaba mejor que el suyo. Su cabellera, estaba más desordenada que de costumbre; tenía diversos cortes por el rostro, y, por lo que se apreciaba, también había sido víctima de variedad de torturas._

_-¡Ginny!- le gritó, al tiempo de que reflejaba en su mirada, la preocupación que le causaba el verla ahí_

_-Harry…- apenas si fue capaz de decir, sin dejar de soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio al verlo aún a salvo… con vida_

_-Ginny…- decía Harry, abrazándola, aunque no tan fuerte para no causarle más dolor del que sabía, ella ya estaba experimentando -¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué…_

_-No podía dejarte solo- le contestó, interrumpiéndolo. Levantó su mano izquierda, y le acarició el rostro, concentrándose en aquel par de ojos verdes como nunca antes lo había hecho_

_-No debiste…- le dijo, sin embargo, Ginny pudo captar un brillo especial en sus ojos, aquel que siempre se hacía presente cuando estaba feliz, feliz de verla… solo a ella_

_-Lo sé, pero de cualquier manera, quise estar contigo…_

_-Ginny- le cortó, a diferencia de antes que había usado un tono tierno, ahora empleaba un tanto de seriedad. Harry tomó con ambas manos su rostro, quedando a la misma distancia. Trataba de que, aquello que diría, no solo lo transmitiera con sus palabras, si no de igual manera, con su mirada… Sería duro, pero sabía que ella lo entendería. –Sabes que esta batalla, es la final. La que decidirá todo… Y por lo tanto, es probable que no salga con vida-Ginn, abrió la boca, seguramente, para decirle que ella estaría con él en todo momento, que le ayudaría, más, Harry, cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, adelantando su respuesta –Quiero que regreses y te pongas a salvo, con los demás. Tengo que enfrentar esto yo solo, Ginny… Y, salga con vida o no, quiero que me prometas que no decaerás, que seguirás adelante con tu vida. Venceré a Voldemort, de eso estoy seguro, pero creo que será a un alto precio… sin embargo, vale la pena. Por todos, por Ron, Hermione… por ti_

_-Harry, yo…_

_-Por favor, promételo…_

_-Te lo prometo, Harry_

_-Gracias- dijo, con una leve sonrisa, siguiendo concentrado en aquellos ojos castaños –Yo…te amo, Ginny_

_Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella, le dio un último beso sobre los labios, cerrando los ojos para tratar de captar ese momento, para asegurarse de que aquel, fuera el recuerdo que llevaría consigo a donde quiera que llegase a parar. Con una última mirada, se separó de ella, volteó, y sin volver el rostro, se alejó, corriendo, ya que de esta manera, era más fácil que caminando lento, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, Ginny podría arrepentirse de dejarlo ir. Le dolía dejarla, no obstante, era lo correcto. Si el destino quería, ya se encargaría de juntarlos de nuevo. No en aquel plano, pero si en otro en el que él estaba seguro, estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**In this world you tried **_

_**not leaving me alone behind. **_

_**There´s no other way. **_

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay. **_

_**The memories ease the pain inside, **_

_**now I know why. **_

_**En este mundo tú trataste**_

_**No dejarme sola detrás**_

_**No hay otra manera**_

_**Le recé a los dioses "déjenlo quedar"**_

_**Los recuerdos calman el dolor interior**_

_**Ahora, sé por que**_

Desde las grandes ventanas de la lechucería, se encontraba recargada, con una mirada nostálgica, contemplando el oscuro cielo, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera las pocas lechuzas que ahí se encontraban, hacían ruido alguno. Incluso ellas, parecían respetar la pena que aquella chica pasaba.

Ginevra sintió el roce del frío viento en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas escapasen. Ya lo habían hecho mucho, y ya no se podía permitir aquello. Sin embargo, era casi imposible. Y más aún, cuando ya se habían cumplido exactamente 3 meses de aquel suceso, en una noche idéntica a esa.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que Harry se sacrificaría, más que nada, por darle un mejor porvenir, no importándole nada más. Simplemente, así era, tal y como lo había hecho antes, cuando la defendía, tratando por todos los medios que nada malo le ocurriese.

Aún recordaba con claridad, como lo había visto correr a enfrentar lo que desde en principio, todos sabían que ocurriría. Y a pesar de que ella intuía en lo que eso acabaría, no dejó de pedir, de rogar a alguna fuerza superior, que lo ayudasen, que no permitieran que muriese… sin embargo, todo fue en vano. Y ahora, todo lo que le quedaba, eran recuerdos, cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él, los tenía fuertemente grabados en la memoria, _en el corazón_. Ya no había futuro posible con Harry, y por esto, se conformaba con aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que le hacían recordar lo dichosa que la había hecho.

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**In silent moments imagine you here. **_

_**All of my memories keep you near. **_

_**My silent whispers, silent tears. **_

_**Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**En momentos silenciosos, imaginándote aquí**_

_**Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**Mis silenciosos susurros, silenciosas lágrimas**_

Cerró los ojos, suspirando lenta y profundamente, imaginándose, sin mucho esfuerzo, que el suave roce del viento, era una de las muchas caricias que le había proporcionado Harry, tan sutiles, pero al mismo tiempo, cargadas de ternura, de cariño…

Siempre tenía su recuerdo presente, más, era en aquel tipo de momentos, en aquellos en los que todo se encontraba en un silencio profundo, los que hacían que lo imaginara con más fuerza, los que provocaban que ella en verdad sintiera su presencia, ahí…

_**Made me promise I´d try **_

_**to find my way back in this life. **_

_**I hope there is a way **_

_**to give me a sign you´re ok. **_

_**Reminds me again it´s worth it all **_

_**so I can go on. **_

_**Me hiciste prometer que trataría**_

_**De encontrar mi camino de regreso a esta vida**_

_**Espero que haya una manera**_

_**De darme una señal de que estás bien**_

_**Recordándome de nuevo, que todo vale la pena**_

_**Así que, puedo seguir**_

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, una pequeña lágrima se hizo ver, misma que al caer, lo hizo sobre la fría piedra. Ginny, percatándose de esto, no pudo dejar de recriminarse a sí misma. Y es que, de esta manera, estaba faltando a su promesa, a aquello que Harry le había pedido, que no decayera, que siguiera adelante, _aún así, fuese sin él a su lado_. Sabía que tenía que regresar a la vida que antes había llevado, más, en esos momentos, le parecía algo sumamente imposible.

-Si tan solo supiera en donde te encuentras…- susurraba triste al viento, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, deseando con todas las fuerzas que le eran posibles, que él fuese capaz de escucharla –Si al menos me dieras alguna señal para decirme que estás bien… Es todo lo que te pido, Harry… saber que te encuentras bien, ya que solo si tú lo estás, yo podré seguir… ----Bajó de pronto la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo aquel dejo de tristeza que cada noche le embargaba. ¿La habría escuchado?. Esperaba con todo su corazón que así fuese.

Caminando lentamente, salió de la lechucería para dirigirse a su Sala Común. Y a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde, ella siguió con su andar distraído, sin importarle mucho si la descubrían o no. En cuestión de minutos, llegó a su destino, y, haciendo caso omiso a sus amigos, que, al verla entrar, le decían que se uniera a ellos, ella fue derecho a su cuarto. Lo único que le apetecía, era dormir un poco.

Entró a la habitación, agradeciendo enormemente el hecho de que se encontraba vacío. Se encaminó a su cama, y, sin siquiera cambiarse, se dejó caer sobre esta, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, tanto, que era como si hubiera estado esperando el momento en que ella tocara su cama para hacerse presente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Ginny…_

_Escuchó, sin embargo, la voz parecía estar en todas partes. Precavidamente, comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Todo estaba lleno de una espesa neblina blanca, pero aún así, ella estaba segura que, de haber otra persona ahí, podría distinguirla con gran facilidad. _

_Siguió caminando, más, parecía que ese lugar no tenía fin. Todo era exactamente lo mismo, por lo que daba igual seguir caminando o quedarse en donde estaba._

_-Ginny…_

_-¿Harry?- preguntó, esperanzada. Volteó a todos lados, pero ella era la única en aquel lugar -¡Harry¿En donde estás?_

_-Aquí… contigo_

_Al tiempo de que escuchó estas palabras, sintió un reconfortante calor llenándola por completo, un calor, que había comenzado en toda su espalda, al haber sido envuelta por detrás, en unos brazos que ella conocía perfectamente, y que cuyo toque, provocó que toda la tristeza se esfumara, siendo reemplazada por una alegría, un júbilo inexplicable. _

_Ginny, aún siendo abrazada por la cintura, se giró, siendo cuidadosa de no deshacer aquel contacto, para así, poder estar segura de que en realidad se trataba de él. Algo, que confirmó inmediatamente después de haber quedado frente a aquel par de ojos verdes que la habían enamorado desde el primer momento._

_-Harry…- Ginny se quedó sin palabras, sin poder creer que, por primera ves después de 3 meses, él estaba de nuevo con ella…_

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, Ginny- le decía Harry, mientras que, con cuidado, levantaba su mano y le limpiaba el par de lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizar por sus blancas mejillas_

_-No, Harry, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola de nuevo…_

_-Nunca te he dejado sola, Ginny- le respondía, mirándola a los ojos, adentrándose en ellos. Su tono, estaba cargado de ternura, de comprensión. El mismo que había empleado solo con ella –Siempre he estado a tu lado, y así seguirá siendo. Y por esto sé, que desde mi muerte, no has sido la misma… Sé que es muy duro ya no estar juntos. Yo sufro lo mismo que tú, sin embargo, debes continuar con tu vida. No lo hagas por mí, por que me lo prometas o no... tienes que hacerlo por ti, Ginny. Yo me encuentro muy bien en el lugar que estoy ahora. Y quiero que tú igual lo estés. No sabes lo feliz que me haría el que recuperaras tu vitalidad, tu alegría… todas aquellas cosas que me cautivaron, me impactaron… y me enamoraron de ti…_

_-Lo haré, Harry- le dijo, finalmente, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos que tantas veces la habían, y seguirían haciendo, sentir agradables sensaciones –Ahora que sé que te encuentras bien, trataré de volver la misma chica de antes. No dejaré que tu sacrificio haya sido en vano. _

_Harry sonrió, sumamente agradecido. Sin embargo, volteó de pronto hacia atrás, como si algo le hubiese llamado. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny, ella pudo apreciar un dejo de melancolía en su mirada, lo que le indicó que aquel precioso momento, estaba llegando a su final._

_-Estaremos juntos muy pronto, Ginny, te lo prometo- le decía, acariciándole aquella cabellera roja que lo volvía loco –Y esta vez, será para siempre.- Harry, rompiendo el abrazo, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aún de frente a Ginny_

_-Harry- le llamó Ginny con una semi- sonrisa, consciente de que aún le debía una respuesta. Harry se detuvo, mirándola fijamente –Yo… yo también te amo_

_Con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la que había formado hasta ese momento, Harry le dirigió una última mirada y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre toda la espesa neblina blanca del lugar_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Together in all these memories **_

_**I see your smile. **_

_**All the memories I hold dear. **_

_**Darling, you know I will love you **_

_**until the end of time. **_

_**Juntos en todos estos recuerdos**_

_**Veo tu sonrisa**_

_**Todos los recuerdos que mantengo, querido**_

_**Mi vida, sabes que te amaré**_

_**Hasta el fin de los tiempos…**_

Despertó, lentamente, percatándose de que la habitación aún estaba vacía. Se reincorporó poco a poco, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Cerró los ojos, y fue como si volviese a vivir todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos que había pasado con Harry.

Sabía, que por ahora, con lo único que se tenía que conformar, era con eso. Con los recuerdos en los que estaban juntos, en lo que podía ver su felicidad propia, y la de él, expresándola tanto en su expresión, como en su mirar. Y, ahora que sabía que él se encontraba bien, que siempre estaría con ella, protegiéndola, sentía nuevos ánimos. Era como si hubiese despertado de un amargo letargo, para ahora, quitar ese mal sabor.

Se levantó, caminando a la ventana. La abrió, y, aún con su sonrisa, volvió a sentir el fresco viento en sí. No tenía por que decaer. De cualquier manera, estarían juntos, _algún día_, pero al fin y al cabo, cuando aquello sucediese, sería para siempre. _Al igual que su amor. _

_**All of my memories…**_

_**Todos mis recuerdos…

* * *

**_

**_N/A: Hola!! que tal?? Espero les haya agradado... Y bueno, es que, no se.. poco después de escuchar la canción, me dije "ya tengo a la pareja perfecta..." y ya ven... mis locuras momentáneas, XDDD.. En serio espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y bueno, la canción es del grupo "Within Temptation" (al cual, amo, jeje)... los personajes, ya saben, son de J.K. Rowling... Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis divagaciones, jeje... Y bueno, que más.. solo que mil gracias por haber leído!!! Y les agradecería aún más si me dejarabn sus reviews... son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo..._**

**_Vale, los dejo..._**

****

**_Se cuidan!!!!_**

****

**_Besos y gracias de nuevo!!!!!_**

****

**_Maryººººººº_**


End file.
